Kaleido Esquire
New Page (WIP) *'Name:' Kaleido Aspen Esquire *'Age:' 17 *'Gender:' Female *'District:' 14 *'Games joined:' N/A *'Tier:' Ares *'Alliance:' Careers (reluctantly) * Personality: Not many words would be able to describe Kaleido, but rebellious is one. In spite of her hating the Careers and the Esquires' way of life, she would not go against them. At least, not publicly. Despite this, she's not very loyal either. You could depend on her for little things, but when it comes to trusting her with your life, you better pick someone else. Still, Kaleido is very influenced by the Esquires. She likes to criticise people and anything, really, although she keeps this in her head. She also likes fighting and certain things related to combat, and is very knowledgable of these things. She's also a perfectionist, especially about herself. She will strain herself to reach success and will not stop until she gets it, and this can be a pretty big vice. But overall, Kaleido would be a protagonist in a story. She's full of life, but in a different way than others think. Adventurous and a daredevil, though she has her flaws, Kaleido Esquire is in one word, awesome. *'Weapons:' Katana, chain whip, nunchucks *'Token:' Nothing *'Strengths:' Fast and agile, brute strength, basically any physical activity *'Weaknesses:' Personality -- stubborn and rude, suspicious *'Song Inspiration:' Numb - Marina and the Diamonds **'Lines of inspiration:' Oh, I get dark, oh, and I'm in hell '' I need a friend, oh, but I can't yell Yeah, I'm no good, no good to anyone 'Cause all I care about is being number one — Being in hell refers to her being unhappy, and also the Hunger Games. In place of a friend it would be something to hold onto, but she can't because she keeps it in her head. She's no help to anyone as her personality shows, and all she cares about is winning.'' One track mind like a gold fish '' Stuck inside my Petri dish I can't breathe and I can't smile This better be worth my while — Her mind is on one track, to win the Games. Her not being able to breathe and smile is her not being happy volunteering in the Games, and "this better be worth my while" refers to her saying that it better be worth joining the Games.'' I feel numb most of the time '' The lower I get the higher I'll climb And I will wonder why I got dark only to shine Looking for the golden light Oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice Burn, burn, burn bright — If she fails, she'll strive to do better. She "got dark only to shine", meaning she got dark inside about joining the Games, and on the outside she shines and excels at them. The golden light is victory, and she sarcastically says that it's a reasonable sacrifice. If she dies, she won't die in vain.'' Forego family, forego friends '' It's how it started, how it ends I can't open up and cry 'Cause I've been silent all my life — She was taught to forget about friends and all and instead focus on the Games. That's how it started and how it'll end. In place of crying, she would tell Panem the truth of what she felt, but she can't do that since she's been silent all her life.'' Backstory Born into the famous Aspen family, that was later renamed to Esquire, Kaleido was never proud of her ancestry. The Aspen-Esquire family was a long, long, long line of victors. One particular Aspen was given the honourary title Esquire, and so was his son, and his daughter, until eventually it merged into their last name. Kaleido shoud have been proud to have her middle name as Aspen, to represent both eras of the Esquires, but she tries to lay low on that. Each and every Esquire she'd known was a Career, and 80% of them returned as victors. The ones that died were forgotten about, and when spoken of, they would no longer be referred to as an Esquire. They were known for being arrogant perfectionists. They were respected by all from the Capitol and Career Districts, but mainly the Career Districts. This is mainly because of the friendly rivalry between the Idylwylds and the Esquires, and because the Idylwylds originated from the Capitol. Enough about that, let's get back on Kaleido. Growing up, she was always influenced by her military ancestors. At an early age, she was taught harshly to follow the Career way of life. "Hit harder," her father criticised when she attempted to to slice a dummy. "I'm trying," Kaleido countered. "'Trying' isn't good enough. Again." She'd scoff and work on cutting another dummy. Despite the harsh nature of her father, it shaped her up to be a great fighter. When she became old enough to join the Career academy, she joined straightaway. Not because her parents urged her to, but because she also wanted to. She may not like the Careers, but she likes combat. And the place she could learn combat was in the Career Academy. Her first time there was at the age of ten. She tried her hand at the katana once more, and it was okay. The seventeen-year-old next to her, however snorted in disgust. "Puny," he muttered, "what's your name, midget?" "Kaleido," she responded, standing on her toes for she was not so tall then, "Kaleido Esquire." He immediately stopped laughing and gathered himself together. That was the power of the Esquires—anyone who knew them would bow in respect. Kaleido secretly liked it. And at the same time, hated it. At the age of fourteen, she tried to volunteer—like her dad instructed her to. She didn't want to or even liked being in the Games, but she didn't dare become the black sheep of the Esquires. Luckily, she was spared for a year when a different volunteer went up to the stage. As the years went by, the same cycle of volunteering-but-not-being-picked continued. Each year, Kaleido became more and more reluctant to volunteer. But she did it anyway. 13. Someone else got picked. She was indifferent. 14. A different volunteer. She felt better. 15. Another one. She was relieved. 16. She was happy. 17. She was shocked that her luck ran out. But she ran to the stage anyway, energetic. Maybe she could become a victor and return. Maybe her training would pay off. Maybe she would still be alive. Gallery Kaleido Esquire.jpg Kaleido Esquire.png Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:District 14 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes